For a Night with a Queen
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from Kenju. What would Jack do for just one night with his Fairy Queen


**Another request from one of my most constant and nicest and best idea senders or Chaos Crew Members, Kenju. Dude's got a ton of ideas they will be coming on for a long time :D**

Jack sat on a branch in a tree near the lake he deemed his thinking of his… friend…girlfriend… heck he didn't even know. It was obvious that Queen Toothiana had some affection for him and he had return feelings but they hadn't made a serious declaration to one another.

He was ready to tell her how he felt though. But he didn't know how to tell her! He didn't even know a guardian or anyone else to ask for help.

"Dang," he muttered, slamming his head against the tree in frustration.

"Cheep?" came a sweet little sound near his ear. Jack turned and smiled at the little version of his girlfriend flitting beside his head.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. What's going on?"

She made a few cheeps and pulled on the string of his hoodie towards the Tooth Palace.

"Alright, alright," Jack laughed getting up, "I'm coming," he said following the little fairy.

000

The two swooped into the Tooth Palace and saw Toothiana, as usual, working on collecting and keeping teeth in their proper places for the proper children.

"Hey Tooth!" Jack called swooping in and lighting his feet on the colorfully tiled floor.

"Jack!" she called swooping in and hugging him fiercely, "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Tooth," he said returning her fierce hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked giving a few more fairies some orders.

"Just came by for a visit," Jack replied with a shrug.

"Oh! Well I am very glad to see you, but I am swamped right now," she said a little forlornly.

"Oh…" Jack said his voice mirroring his sadness and again thinking how he never got to spend any time with his girlfriend.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get together one day," she promised.

"Yeah…" Jack muttered _I just wonder when_ he thought. "I guess I'll see you later since you are so busy," he said.

"Oh, okay…" Tooth said as he flew off.

000

"Jack, what is wrong?" North asked the frost spirit who was currently moping in his workshop.

"Nothing," he sighed sadly.

"You know I can tell when you lie," North said.

"It's Tooth," Jack sighed leaning against the window.

"What about her?"

"She's just so busy all the time. We never have any time to be together."

"Maybe should be making the time," North suggested.

"I have nothing but. It's poor Tooth who is always working," Jack skulked.

"Hmmm…" North thought a moment, "What if we come up with solution."

"I'm listening…" Jack said with a smirk.

000

"Bunny!" Jack called flitting down the tunnels of the warren, North not far behind, and Sandy with them.

"What! I'm busy!" he yelled back.

"We need you to help Jack with something!" North called in his ever jolly tone.

"Why would I want to help that blighter?" he asked.

"It would get him off your back for while!" North yelled, joyously.

There was a brief pause, "I'm listening."

000

Jack muttered under his breath thinking of the deal he had made with Bunny to get him to agree to help. It wasn't enough for Jack to leave him alone for a while. Oh no, there were other contingencies to this agreement.

He was just beginning to question his judgment when he spotted his paramour. Her cool green and blue feather's iridescent in the warm light of her palace. And he felt his cold heart leap into his throat.

He could see the confused look on her face as the fairies returned to report their lack of findings. Jack smirked and shoved the thought of what he owed Bunny out of his mind. It was going to be absolutely worth every second.

Jack swooped down and scooped Toothiana up from behind, kissing her neck as he did so. Toothiana yelped in surprise and smiled when she turned and saw Jack's beaming face.

"Jack!" she said her warm colorful face alight, then it fell, "I'm sorry. There is something amiss with the teeth today and I-"

"I know. I arranged it," he said smirking at with that beautiful smile of his.

"You… what?" she breathed.

"I know you were so busy so I made a deal with North, Bunny, and Sandy so we could spend the afternoon together," Jack explained smiling.

"You…" her magenta eyes sparkled and she threw herself in his arms. Her lips were soft on his cold as ice.

Jack smiled into the kiss as Toothiana's wings buzzed in delight. Her lips started to travel over his jaw and up to his ear. Jack chuckled in her ear. Toothiana nuzzled her nose against his ear.

"That was sneaky, Mr. Frost," she purred.

"Oh? How so, Your Highness?" he asked.

"How do I begin to tell you?" she asked, rubbing her fingers over his frost covered neck.

"Excellent," he whispered. He held her hips closer and boosted her closer to him. "Where shall we begin to go through this list? Somewhere comfortable mayhaps, my queen?"

"I do have a large bedchamber we could use," she purred.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he agreed.

Toothiana's wings began to buzz as she pulled herself from his grasp and pulled him along to her room, Jack followed laughing at the Queen of Memories.

She flew into the room and spun him in behind her, both laughing. Toothiana closed the large ornate double doors and Jack pulled her into his arms once again, crushing her mouth against his in a cold seering kiss.

She stopped her wings buzzing as she clung to him once again. Jack set his staff by the door and pulled her legs around his hips, holding the fairy queen aloft as he eased his way along the soft carpeted floor to the plush pile of pillows arranged in a nesting fashion.

He tripped over one of the stray cushions and they fell into the nest in a fit of giggles and laughter. Toothiana peered up at him, her feather's ruffling against his cold skin and her magenta eyes wide in happiness.

"You are so beautiful, Tooth," he crooned, stroking her feathers gently.

The fairy smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Quit flattering me, Jack Frost, show me."

"As you wish, my queen," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers as she pressed herself up against him, rolling her hips against his body. Jack moaned and rutted against her earning a moan from her as well.

"Jack," she breathed.

His hands traveled over her soft waist and over her hips stilling the rolling undulation against his growingly painful hardness between his thighs.

"Easy, Tooth," he whispered. "I've never…"

"I didn't figure you had. You had died before you were wed and reborn alone and stayed that way for three hundred years."

"That was an unnecessary reminder," he pulled a face. Toothiana chuckled and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you. Love me?"

"Of course," he said his face calming again and leaning over to kiss along her collarbone. Tooth gasped and rolled up against her lover again. Jack's hand covered one of her small breasts, feeling the flesh of her nipples bead and harden there.

Jack shifted his hips between hers as he ran her hands over Tooth's waist and over her hips. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck. He eased down and kissed the tips of each breast. Tooth's breath was a gasp and he felt her lithe little fingers burying in his hair and clawing at his scalp as she rolled her body against her.

Jack smiled at her and groaned at the feel of her rather skilled fingers against the flesh of his scalp. Her small yet strong thigh trailing up his legs and hips, working to get her hips closer to his.

Jack groaned as she managed to grind her hips just so in an upward movement. "Tooth," he choked out causing the Queen to giggle.

"Problem?" she asked that damned mischievous glint in her flawless magenta eyes.

"Tooth, we gotta get me shed of some clothes for this," he groaned softly in her ear.

"Mmm, that sounds fun," Toothiana said with a wicked glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. She ran her hand up and under his hoodie and delighted in his groan as her warm little hands traced the lines of muscles under his skin.

She slowly pulled her lovers hoodie up over his head and sighed at the cold biting at her feathers. She felt her feathers fluff up at the thought of a half-naked Jack Frost over her ready body.

"Jack," she sighed as he ran his hands over her hips, down her legs.

His lips trailed over her stomach and down along her inner thighs, moving the feathers aside to nip at the flesh there. Toothiana's legs tightened around his shoulders as he drew nearer to that spot she so longed for him to be at.

But he never got there. She opened up her eyes and glanced down at him with heavy baited breaths. He was just watching her with that wicked fun loving grin on his face.

"Ja-ack!" she groaned, "Move!"

The spirit of winter smiled and blew gently across Toothiana's hot belly, a cool trail of quickly thawing frost appearing and dissipating on her feathers.

Toothiana sighed and arched her back, her hips moving up against Jack's body. Jack smirked and shifted down again and pressed a trail of kisses along her thigh. Jack finally placed his hand over her core, pressing the tips of his fingers into her.

"Ahh, Jack!" Toothiana cried, her strong legs wrapping around his chest and shoulders. Jack chuckled and leaned down to take her breasts in his mouth once again.

She whimpered and moaned against him and starting to rut her hand against the fingers pressing against her but not quite entering her aching folds. The friction against that particular little spot was amazing though and while it didn't satiate the fire burning deep within her it did help.

"Yes!" she gasped. "More!"

"Eager, Tooth?" Jack asked.

"I have been working for a really long time without any sort of contact like this. I didn't realize how much I needed it until now! Oh!" the fairy queen gasped arching against him as he slowly started to push his cold digits into her grasping core.

"Ye-es!" she crooned, pressing her hips closer to his slowly dipping fingers.

"You are so beautiful," he purred inching up to her ear and finally moving his fingers in and out of her body, setting a pace. Toothiana moved against his hand and crooning happily at his touch. His thumb moved in circles over her clit.

Toothiana arched up pressing him into a sitting position with her cradled in his lap working at her warm folds. Toothiana's wings flittered as she drew nearer with each pump of Jack's skilled fingers, curled against her walls. "Keep going!" she growled.

The orgasm was on her before she knew it. Her back arched forward into Jack, fiercely and her wings beat the air with a loud buzz as she rutted down on his hand, still working fastidiously inside her.

Her voice was a high keen that dropped in whimpering octaves as she came down from her high. She clung to Jack. She let her weight fall against his as she came down from her high, Jack's fingers pulling from her and running circles over her hips murmuring softly in her ear about how beautiful she really was in his eyes.

"Jack," she breathed, voice heavy and breath panting in a passionate afterglow for her lover.

Jack smirked at her and ran his hands over her sides crooning at her softly and nuzzling her soft feathers.

"Jack," she gasped placing a tiny hand on his chest. "Jack, I want you. I want to feel you inside me. Please," she begged.

"As my queen commands."

He eased her back into the cushions and kissed her mouth fiercely. Her little hand wrapped around his shaft and pulled him closer to her core. He moaned at her dampness touching him.

She slid him into her hot sex and Jack hissed at the intensity of it. Toothiana was fire and he was ice and he didn't care what anyone said, if this wasn't a perfect blend of the two he would be damned. They sank together perfectly, slowly, until their hips were pressed solidly together and their breaths were heavy and hot on each other's lips.

"Jack…" Tooth breathed.

"Tell me what you need," he whispered back.

"I need you to move," she groaned arching against him and rocking her hips into his. Jack groaned and began rocking into her in response. His hips forming a steady rhythm that Toothiana encouraged and urged on. Her heels locked together behind him as her dainty little nails clawed along his back. Jack's hard length slammed into her at just the perfect angle and his hips met hers in such a way Tooth thought she might die in bliss.

Jack wasn't much better off, the tight walls of Toothiana's core squeezing and undulating along his hard length, welcoming and pushing him out all at the same time. Her heat on his cold was perfect and her whispering words to him did not help his matters of control at all.

"Tooth, please," he begged, reaching down to grab her hip and pull it higher on his waist, effectively pulling her closer and angling her so he could get deeper into her.

"Aahhh," Tooth cried in jubilee as he slammed into her hitting that one perfect spot deep inside her sex. "Jack, there, that's it. Ohh yes!" she cried.

His name on her lips drew him over the edge and he came inside her with a slamming crash and a deep guttural groan of her name. His icy seed spilling into her womb drew her own orgasm out and she arched up into his chest with a cry as her walls clamped around him milking him for all he was worth.

The two collapsed in an exhausted afterglow, Jack holding Toothiana close even as he started to pull his softening member from her body. The fairy queen looked at her lover and smiled, pushing his white hair back from his face.

"That was an excellent present, Jack," she said.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, my Queen," he replied with a smirk pressing a kiss to her head. Toothiana crooned and curled up against him, the both of them drifting off to sleep.

000

Pro.

Jack was so bored! Tooth was back at work. He was forbidden from pestering Bunny until after Easter. North was busy. Sandy was asleep. What was a poor guardian to do? He looked at the frosty ground beneath him and thought of all those centuries before he became a guardian.

A smile spread over his face. He guessed Jaime Bennet would probably enjoy a little snow day. And off he flew to Burgess for a late season snow fall.

 **Happy everything! Here ya go Kenju hope this is salacious enough for ya ;)**


End file.
